icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-4402317-20110907044314
What I wrote on my tumblr in why I am a Creddie fan :) Why are you guys Creddie fans? I have been a developing Creddie fan since the first season. I did not start to ship them because Freddie had a crush on Carly, to be quite frank, I found that to be annoying! lol I started to ship them around the 2nd season, where you could start to see their relationship growing and could tell how much they confided, cared and trusted in one another. Their relationship began to blossom, and they both began to rapidly mature. They could act as themselves around each other, where as in prior seasons Freddie was always a little hesitant around Carly in order to impress her. There are many cute clips of them just dancing, or hanging in Carly’s room once the 4th season hit and it’s nice to see Freddie acting as himself. A prime example of her trust in him is in the iSpeed Date where they are dancing and she lays her head on his shoulder. This really won me over because (maybe I read into this show too much lol) it’s something for a girl who has her father overseas, and who doesn’t know where her mother is, to find a guy in her life that she can rely on and put her head on his shoulder. They have slowly become each other’s best friends and while I believe Carly goes to Sam for some things and Freddie for others, I believe that Freddie would consider his best friend Carly (as of now). I truly believe one should end up with their best friend, because even though it’s a T.V. show and it doesn’t show those 50 years down the road, you want to be with someone that you can just put your head on their shoulder. Many have argued that it has been proven time and time again that Carly is not interested, and I would argue otherwise. Every time Sam and Freddie have kissed it has upset her in one form or another. While the promos and iLostmymind show her smiling (sometimes), there has been no dialogue to confirm that she does not have feelings for Freddie (after she has seen them together). There have been many scenarios in TV and in real life that where one realizes that they dont know what they got “till it’s gone.” I don’t think it would be considered Degrassi if this were to happen in the show… it’s iCarly, Dan could easily write a script like this and not make it super dramatic. Nothing has been resolved since iSavedyourlife and I think Dan has intentionally done this. :) I won’t argue that Sam and Freddie have a cute realtionship, ever since iKiss I have somewhat been rooting for them too. It’s been obvious to me that Sam has had a crush on Freddie since iKiss. I just think I don’t ship them due to the fact that this type of relationship is played out, over, and over again. It’s too predictable! Yes, it’s cute that Sam has had a rough childhood and finds trust in Freddie (much like how Carly has), but I just cant justify how she has treated him over the years. Freddie obviously doesn’t like it, and while I believe he still likes Carly, and has also developed feelings for Sam, I can’t really say that he can “be himself” around Sam without Sam abusing him in some way. Again, I take this show too seriously sometimes, and I have seen relationships like this in the real world, and 1. they never last, and 2. annoy everyone else in the group (Apparently Carly too) lol.